


Chest

by animegirl1363



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Squabbleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: In which Crow just stuffs his face in Jack's chest.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Chest

It was a warm day today. Not too hot to sweat out your cloths, but warm enough so that you want to unbutton your shirt to feel the breeze. That is exactly what Jack Atlas had done.

Crow stared at his longtime best friend and marveled at his bare chest. At some point in their lives Jack had a growth spurt that caused him to tower over the red head and eventually Crow was just naturally face-to-face with the man’s chest. He could very well just walk into Jack’s breast with ease. For some reason that is what Crow wanted to do today.

He walked up to Jack.

Closer…

“Crow! What are you doing!?” Shouted Jack.

A muffled response came from crow that Jack could not understand.

“Crow, my glorious face is up here.” Jack said.

Crow’s reply was lost in Jack’s chest. The blond could only pat his friend on the head as Crow wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
